Maybe One Day
by Pin Needle
Summary: Malon wishes she could tell Link how she really felt.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Zelda

One shot- Link/Malon.

* * *

**Maybe One Day**

By no means necessary was Malon not a hard working girl-she just like to day-dream, that's all. And it was on very rare occasions she would day-dream. Just before breakfast, after breakfast, in fact, during breakfast as well, feeding the horses and chickens, lunch time, overseeing the delivery of Lon Lon Milk to various places in the Kingdom of Hyrule, walking around Castle Town on her days off, sleeping, singing outside- and if it was autumn, during the harvest time. So as you can plainly see, she didn't day dream a whole lot. Just whenever she was doing something.

But there was one time during her life she did not think or say anything, instead bowing her head down to hide her glowing cheeks. It was on those precious days she seemed to lose her voice. Days when he would leave his horse on the farm and come back -hours or even days later, it varied on how long he thought his horse should rest- and Malon would be instructed to take him to the stables. It during those brief periods her mind went blank. Around the Hero of Hyrule, Link.

She remembered a time, when she had been younger, she had not been so shy around her little grasshopper. In fact, she had always been outgoing towards him. But as their friendship blossomed, she started feel as if she wanted more then just to be friends- she wanted to be lovers.

But what would Link, a handsome blonde youth, want with a scrawny, wild redhead who used to horse race with him? Malon had always been something of a playmate to him as he constantly would tell her, " You're like the sibling I never had!" She noted that he never specified what kind of sibling.

But she enjoyed the fact that she was special to him in some small way and she planned on keep it that way. There was no way in hell she ruined her wonderful friendship over some dumb fantasy. Her and Link were just those kinds of people who were meant to be friends. And that's all he would ever see her as.

So, it was no expectation that on this particular Monday that Link came by the Ranch she did what she had grown accustom to whenever his presence; head down, voice low, and said very little while trying to hide her blushing cheeks. She couldn't help but notice from the corner of her eye that every few minutes, Link would scratch his nose and give her a curious look. She blushed even more whenever he would do this.

"So…" He started, watching as she pulled Epona from her stall. "How have you been?"

"Oh…really…well…" She could feel her voice quiver. "Epona…has…been….um…doing very…" Argh! _Stupid, stupid Malon_, she thought, _you never used to act like this around him! He's going to be able to see what you're really up to!_

"Okay…" Link sounded unsure, taking Epona's reins from the hook nearby and wrapped it over her muzzle. "You sure? You've been acting really different a lot lately."

"I…just…I don't know…." Malon shut the stall door behind her, looking down at her feet.

"I know you well enough to know when something is wrong!" He complained.

"Nothing…"

"You're still lying!"

"I am not…"

"Yes you are!" He gripped her chin and forced her to look him straight in the eye. Her breath hitched but she could not turn away. Her crimson face had finally been exposed and her heart racing, They stayed like that a good long while, until Link finally questioned, "Are you sick?"

Malon blinked. "What?"

"Are you sick?" He repeated. "You're very red."

She pursed her lips and glared at him, roughly shoving him away and shouting, "You idiot! I am not sick!"

"Oh, you sure?" He seem to be teasing, "Why don't we go race some?"

"Fine! But I am warning you, Hanson has been getting faster! He might even beat Epona!"

"What? No one can beat Epona!"

She rolled her eyes, and felt happy to be able to talk to him normally again. _That's what I needed_, she smiled, _a plain reminder that Link is totally oblivious to this little thing called 'love.'_

"Are you coming?" Malon asked, pulling Epona out of the barn.

"Yes, yes. I'll be out there in a few minutes. I just want to get my traveling saddle ready so I am not in a rush later." She shrugged and left Link alone to finish his business.

He waited until she had shut the door behind her, before getting his things later for later. _As if I didn't know_, he thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Just a little Link and Malon fluff. Turned out Link wasn't such an idiot by the end of it, huh? Please tell me of any mistakes and hoped you enjoyed it! And yeah, it wasn't suppose to be anything serious...just having some fun. Characters might have been OOC...O.o...

Pin


End file.
